Shattered Diamond, Shattered Hearts
by Zelda4ever1987
Summary: Blue Diamond had been anxiously waiting for Pink Diamond to come over. But when Blue Pearl tells her the news of Pink's death, she becomes devastated. This was the start of Blue Diamond's depression, which would last for thousands of years. ONE-SHOT.


**After watching a speedpaint of Blue Diamond by the youtuber _Kitsune Zakuro,_ who does some pretty cool drawings, I was inspired to created this story. This is basically a story revolving around Blue Diamond finding out about the shattering of Pink Diamond. At least, it's my take of what happened. This is a one-shot story, so this is the only chapter. Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar.**

* * *

The sound of footsteps were all that could be heard in the large, beautifully decorated, blue throne room. No gems of her court were present, as Blue Diamond shooed them away so she could be by herself. The normally calm and composed leader was walking back and forth anxiously, muttering to herself. She was waiting for her best friend Pink Diamond to come. But a few days passed and she heard no word from her younger friend.

"Maybe it's the war," she reasons with herself. "She probably got caught up in it. Or maybe she just got caught up in affairs regarding the Earth."

Blue Diamond had come up with a variety of reasons for Pink's delay: she is fighting the rebels, she is too busy trying to colonize her Earth, she is dealing with plans made by her soldiers, and so on. Her messages to Pink went unanswered, and she even sent messages to the other two Diamonds to see if they knew what was going on, but that too led to no avail.

"Even if they were busy, surely they would get back to my messages. But then, maybe they haven't had a chance to get back and respond. Will they get annoyed if I sent another one? No, my Pearl with figure it out."

Blue Diamond's faithful Pearl was currently out. Still worried, Blue sent her to the other Diamonds to find answers, and she could only wait for her return. But it has been a little while since she left. Even if she tried to focus on the colonization and plans for her newly conquered planets, it would be in vain. So she just sits on her throne, as time seemed to go by slowly. She held her head in her hands. All that surrounded her was utter silence. The kind that seems almost maddening when exposed to for a long period of time. The silence was only broken when she heard the sound of her door open. She lifted her head to see the tiny and powder blue gem that could only be her Pearl.

"PEARL!"

Blue Pearl tensed at the booming voice. Realizing this, Blue Diamond tried to compose herself.

"I mean, Pearl. What kept you?"

"My Diamond," she said quietly, forming the Diamond sign with her arms and hands, "I apologize for the wait. White Diamond was not present, but I found the answer with Yellow Diamond."

"Please, tell me what's going on. Don't keep me waiting.

" ***sigh** My Diamond, the news I bring is as far from good as you can get."

Bad news? Blue really didn't like the sound of that. But she keeps quiet, letting her finish.

"I was able to get the details from Yellow Diamond's Pearl, because Yellow Diamond is...well grieving."

"Grieving? For whom."

It had to have been a serious gem to get Yellow to grieve. She was well known as a firm leader, letting almost nothing get under her skin.

"Well, you remember the rebellion leader, Rose Quartz?"

Blue's face became serious. "How can I forget."

"Yes, who would forget someone like her. But she has just committed a crime so terrible, I can barely believe that it happened myself. I didn't even think it was possible, you Diamonds are the greatest and strongest of all of us."

What was her Pearl getting at? What did the traitor Rose Quartz do that was so heinous? Blue at this point was at the edge of her seat.

"What happened?"

"S-S-She...She took her sword, and destroyed Pink Diamond."

Blue Diamond thought that if she had a heart, it would have stopped beating. It would have stopped and dropped into her non-existent stomach. She felt something that she had never felt before. Or at least, not as bad as it would ever get.

"W-Wh-What? What are you saying, Pearl? Are you saying that she was shattered!? B-But that can't be. There is no way a Diamond could be brought down by a common gem! She had to have been poofed, that has to be all it was!

Blue Pearl said nothing, knowing that her Diamond was trying to deny it. But what she said was the truth. She could only see that Blue Diamond's face, which at first was an almost distressed smile, turned to one of realization and appall.

" ***gasp** Please...Pearl...Tell me it's not true. Tell me that Pink Diamond is still alive."

"My Diamond...I regret to inform you that what I said was the truth. By the hands of Rose Quartz, leader of the Crystal Gems, Pink Diamond has been shattered.

Blue slowly got out of her seat, all the while looking at her Pearl, who was currently shuddering.

"No..."

Blue could feel tears run down her face. Though she has cried in the past, what she was feeling wasn't mere sadness. This wasn't anything close to it.

"No...NO..."

The air in the room became very tense as a strange blue aura surrounded Blue Diamond. Her neatly combed hair started floating as the tears fell harder. Blue Pearl stepped back and fell as a result of fear, scared at this new face of her mistress. Blue put her head on her hands as she screamed.

" _ **NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ "

All at once the blue aura expanded for miles, encompassing all gems who were touched by it in sadness. Blue Pearl, while saddened before over hearing the news though stayed composed for her Diamond, suddenly found that she too was crying as the result of the aura. When the aura finally dissipated and Blue Pearl came to her senses, she saw that her Diamond was on the floor, kneeling as one hand clutched her chest and the other her face. Her cries echoed throughout the room. Her tears flowed like a stream down her face. Blue Pearl herself never saw her mistress crumble like this.

"W-Why ***sob** , why did Pink Diamond have to be shattered!? Why did she have to die!? She was so young ***sob**!"

Blue Diamond was swept up in a slurry of emotions. Anger, sorrow, self hatred, pain. This was something that's could only be called despair.

"If only I was there. I should have been by her side! ***sob** And now she is dead!"

The door was opened once more, and the two looked to the door to see both Yellow Diamond and her Pearl enter. Though Yellow Diamond tried to keep a composed and firm appearance, looking at her face made it obvious that she had been crying. Yellow Pearl could only look at the broken Diamond with a sad glance. Yellow Diamond walked up and knelt to Blue Diamond's level. Blue did not move from her spot.

"Yellow...S-She."

"I know, Blue. I know."

The two hugged each other as Blue continued to cry.

"What are we going to do?"

"When the three of us become more composed, we will hold a meeting to re-assign Pink Diamond's gems to our courts. Devastated as they are, we can't leave them without a leader. And then we are going to plan an attack against the rebellion."

"The rebellion." Blue's hoarse voice starts to seeth with hidden anger. "Rose Quartz. The **murderer**. She has-no, she needs to be dealt with."

"I agree wholeheartedly. But first, you need to rest. You look awful."

Blue looks at Yellow's face and sadly laughs.

"Hehe, ***sob** , you're no better."

Yellow rolls her eyes, but agrees. She helps Blue off the floor and helps lead her out of the throne room.

"Come Pearls," Yellow Diamond orders.

"Yes, our Diamonds," both Pearls say in unison.

As much as she would like to get back at Rose Quartz, Blue Diamond knows she needs to keep a mind. At least, she hopes to. There was now a large void in her being, and she doesn't feel the same as she did earlier ago. It was as if the shattering of Pink Diamond shattered her heart.

* * *

 **Now, I know with the recent airing of the Wanted special, there is some suspicion on YD's part. Even the two Pearls are possible suspect. Whether they are truly guilty or not remains to be seen. I realize that Blue Diamond is by no means a saint. I know that she is capable and is involved in cruelty, and I am in no way condoning it. Having said that, I really like her as a character. I also think that power she showed, which I looked up and it was called Pathokinesis, was pretty interesting as well.**


End file.
